


Happy New Year, Darling

by iloveSteggy



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy New Year!, Love, New Year Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveSteggy/pseuds/iloveSteggy
Summary: Steve and Peggy One-shot of their New Year's celebration at the pub along with many other soldiers.





	

It was eleven at night on December 31 in the soldier’s favorite pub. The men were rowdy, most of them drunk by now, others were passed out, and some people were actually having a good time while equally giving people something to remember. Everyone had been invited to the local pub and most of everyone showed, minus a few girls that don't care for the boys' behavior. Peggy Carter wasn't one of those girls. She knew that if anyone tried anything they'd be knocked into their place and maybe not stand up straight away. The men knew that too because the ones that have tried have reported back to their friends and fellow members of the camp. Everyone got the memo so they didn't dare try anything. 

Except Steve Rogers. 

Peggy wandered through the sea of people and took a seat in a booth with the Howlies. They were all good friends, they all loved her and she loved them right back. It was like having six brothers that had always wanted a sister. She doesn't count Steve, nor will she ever because he isn't close to a brother. Maybe not even a friend, but she sure as hell counts him as something. 

The party was held in a dimly lit pub, they had come here a few times while being stationed for the time being. It had warm lighting, friendly bartenders, the place had always been packed yet there was still room to walk. She went there one night to confirm her dance with Steve after this whole war thing blows over. The promise still stands and multiple fantasies of how that night will go lingers her mind for what seems the majority of the day. Not that she has any feelings for him. Oh God, no. 

The Commandos were seated and already taking bets on who would get drunk first. They offered Peggy in on the wager but she politely declined, saying that Dugan was probably drunk already. The men laughed, seeing how she was most likely right, while Dugan was mumbling something incoherent. His mustache had small golden brown droplets hanging from the hairs. Dugan had always liked rum. After the boys had quieted down a notch, Dugan raised his voice to talk to Peggy and seeing how he's drunk, it was a little louder than expected. 

"So who are you gonna kiss tonight, Peggy?" The Howlies went dead silent and all looked to her in shock. They weren't sure if she was going to kick Dugan in the shin until he begs for mercy, or make a witty comment. It was fifty fifty and the boys were more than interested to see the outcome. 

"I don't know, Dugan, but I'm sure you'll find your way to Captain America's arse by the time the clock strikes twelve. You always do." Morita slammed his fist down on the table and burst out laughing so hard, Peggy feared he would have an aneurysm. Everyone else all pointed fingers at Dugan who still hadn't closed his mouth. Peggy smirked deviously and took another sip of her whiskey. She had always been humble when she knew she won. 

"Who says you won't get there first?" Dugan said quieter this time. He meant to say it louder but his senses aren't the best at the current time. He began laughing at his own joke while the rest of the Howlies were still laughing at hers. Peggy's jaw opened in an attempt to look offended. Luckily, Dugan was a good man and wasn't worth a fist to the jaw. She liked him anyways so he'd get a pass... for now. 

"Anyone else want a refill?" Peggy stood from the table. Just about everyone raised their hands. It was usual though, they tend to drink and forget what they've seen on the battlefield. She sympathized with them. "It's on me." They cheered and she walked over to the bar, resting her forearms on the countertop while twiddling her thumbs. 

"You sure you can carry all of those on your own?" A familiar Brooklyn accent waved over her. It was Steve. She hadn't meant to stand next to where he was sitting, but he was there. 

"Don't think I'm capable enough, Captain?" She turned her head to him with a half-smile. He was slouching in his seat with his hands clasped in front of him. The warm lighting casting a brilliant shadow along his features. Peggy's subconscious was drooling as she maintained her composure. Steve looked suddenly flustered when her eyes met his. 

"No, no, I'm sure you're capable. How 'bout this: I pay for all these drinks or I help you carry 'em." Peggy moved her arms off the bar top with one hand keeping her steady and the other resting loosely on her hip. 

"Why do you have to be involved at all?" Steve chuckled with a boyish grin on his face then shrugged. Peggy had always liked his smile. Perhaps 'liked' isn't a strong enough word. 

"'Cause I wanna help you." Peggy smiled. He had looked like a little boy that wanted to carry in the groceries or a puppy getting ready to fetch a stick halfway across the backyard. She couldn't figure it out. 

"You know, you _do_ get a day off, Captain." Steve stood, her eyes following his. Sometimes she forgets how tall he is. Steve took three mugs of whatever the Howlies were drinking with a smug look on his face. 

"So do you." He walked away with the three mugs in hand while Peggy sighed and carried two. The men watched Steve and Peggy, knowing full well if they said anything they'd be thrown out of the bar. They weren't sure which one would throw them out though. Bucky walked over and slapped Steve on the back while he had two mugs of rum in his grasp. The liquor wavered and almost spilt onto Steve who was now stepping on Bucky's toes. He gasped in pain because he forgets that Steve is stronger now. People who knew him before tend to forget because he was still the same man inside. 

"Yeah, Buck, just a sec." Steve said as Bucky walked away and he gave Morita his drink. Steve just placed the last one on the table. "I'll see you boys later." He waved to them then turned to Peggy. He placed his hand on the small of her back, sending warmth and shivers through her whole body. He leaned in close to her ear because the noise was too loud for him to be heard regularly. "See you later, Agent Carter."

Just a second too long and yet a second too short, Peggy wondered what the touch meant. Of course it could be nothing, it could be a lot of things but there was a small chance of it meaning absolutely nothing. Peggy took a seat and contemplated it. It couldn't be that hard to figure out. It could be friendly, but the touch was a smidge too low and a bit too long. Shivers tickled her spine as her expression was blank and innocent. Steve didn't seem to notice the tremble though... or did he? Peggy yawned, the thought becoming tireless in her head. 

"Don't tell me you're already passin’ out on us!" Gabe said. She smiled and shook her head. 

"Not yet." Peggy joked and proceeded to cover her mouth as the second yawn waved over. She felt eyes on her. Somewhere but not at her table, they were too focused on Dugan's inability to speak and Monty who was laughing uncontrollably with Morita. Peggy turned to the bar and saw everyone minding their own business. Until she saw Bucky walking to their table. 

"Carter, mind if we talk?" He looked honest, he wasn't trying to pick her up. That would be rude to Steve anyhow. Peggy stood and walked to a quiet hallway with Bucky leading. He stopped halfway through the back corridor of the bar that connected the second room to the cellar downstairs.   
"What's this about, Barnes?" She asked. 

"Who are you kissin' tonight?" Bucky leaned on the wall with his hands clasped in front of him. Peggy noticed him and Steve rested their hands in the same way. Maybe it was a Brooklyn thing or maybe they were both gentleman. 

"Why?" 

"I think I need to make a reservation." Bucky put up his hands in a surrender. "Not for me, you can put your pistol away, Peggy." He lightly laughed as she sighed. 

"Sometimes I think you men joke about things that could very easily be real." He shrugged. 

"Don't kiss anyone tonight, okay?" Peggy rolled her eyes. 

"You can't give me orders." She said sternly and he smiled again. 

"I'm not ordering you, I'm asking." Peggy knew what he was asking her. 'Don't kiss anyone tonight because Steve is going to,' she got it. It didn't help that her heart began beating loudly and so very fast that the beat of the song playing was lost. She could no longer hear it. 

"Fine. How much time until twelve?" Bucky checked his watch. 

"Ten minutes. He's outside if you wanna talk to him." Bucky moved off of the wall and blended with the crowd. Peggy rubbed her lips together before moving through the front door and seeing Steve lean on the wall of the building. He was looking at his feet, glanced up at her, and looked back down again. 

"Hey." He said quietly. Peggy didn't know what was wrong but her heart felt like it split in two when she saw him like this. Peggy put her hand on his shoulder. 

"Everything alright?" She moved closer to him and leaned on the wall beside him. She stood a little too close but it still felt far away. 

"Yeah," He whispered as he shook thoughts out of his head. "Yeah. I'm good." Peggy was unconvinced. "You should go back inside. I'm sure the guys are missin' you." Peggy shrugged. 

"With or without me there, they won't remember me by morning." He chuckled. "What's wrong, Steve?" He shook his head. "Don't say nothing. I don't sell that easy." Steve sighed and looked at her eyes. He always found comfort in them, he'd die if she ever knew that though. He looked back down at the cobble road. 

"It's the new year. My mom always loved the new year." Peggy knew both of his parents were deceased. He was close with his mom because he was always sick and she had always been there. His dad died when he was young and Steve had no recollection of him. "She said she liked the fireworks and how no one cares who they're with. They're just there to have fun and celebrate. It's another year for lovers and close friends. It's another year to sit around with the fellas and joke about nothin'."

"If people are here to have fun and celebrate, what are you doing?" She smiled softly as he chuckled at the ground. 

"You know, I have no idea half the time." He continued to laugh at himself as Peggy found her own humor in his smile. "I guess everything just kinda works itself out."

"Eventually, yes." Peggy spoke with true conviction. Her heart thumped in the process as she thought about her relationship with Steve. It will work itself out eventually. "This year has been--"

"Weird." He looked up to her. "From taking on the stage to killing the bad guys in the field. Sounds like the headline of a newspaper." Steve scoffed as Peggy giggled. 

"I believe it was." She teased and he found himself chuckling again. They were silent for a few moments before Peggy spoke up. "Do you miss the past?"

"No." He shook his head. "Well, sometimes. I miss running around with Bucky in Brooklyn. I don't miss getting a black eye once a week."

"That's funny because I find myself patching up your wounds every time I see you." He shrugged as Peggy was smiling wide. 

"At least I can fight back now." They met each other's eyes. Peggy and Steve stood there for moments and could have gone on longer until Bucky opened the pub entrance with his back. 

"Clocks about to strike twelve." He informed them. She turned her head and nodded while he went back into the pub. 

"I think the boys are missing you." She smirked to Steve. 

"I'm sure they could've waited another minute." Peggy bit her lip as they came back into the pub. Several soldiers were surrounding a radio that had people counting down to the last second. She walked back to the Howlies, grabbed a nearby glass of water, and splashed Dugan. 

"Wake up! It's time." He opened his eyes with drunken carelessness. She rolled her eyes as the rest of the men stood beside her with their cups held high as the last ten seconds counted down. By five, the whole pub was shouting the numbers. 

"Four... three..." Peggy looked around her to find Steve, but he wasn't in sight. "Two..." Then she saw him across the room with Bucky. The brothers were smiling and chanting along with the crowd. Peggy saw that he had no intention of kissing her tonight. Too bad Peggy Carter always gets her way. "One! Happy New Year!"

Peggy left the crowd as the boys watched her march towards Steve. She gripped his shoulder, spun him around, and kissed him passionately. It wasn't just the new year's heat of the moment kiss, it was real. One hand was holding the nape of his neck and the other was resting on his chest. Steve was still surprised, so surprised that he hasn't even processed what was happening. He could hear the Howlies cheering and Bucky clapping beside him and he also felt this incredible warmth being pressed against him. When he realized it was Peggy Carter's lips on his, he wasted no time in bringing her closer. Steve wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest. She giggled against his mouth but continued to kiss him. 

The moment in which the new year struck was long gone but Steve was experiencing this in slow motion. Her lips were still pressed against his and he loved every second of it. Peggy's hand slowly travelled from the nape of his neck to his jaw and her fingers traced the sharp line. Slowly, she took her lips away and Steve made an internal whimper loud enough for her to hear. Peggy smirked immediately and opened her eyes to his electric blues. "Happy New Year, Captain Rogers." Peggy said in her seductive, throaty voice. 

"I... I..." He began stuttering as Peggy sank down to her heeled height. His cheeks were a bright red, almost the same color of her lipstick that had wiped off on him. She quirked her eyebrow at his incoherent stuttering. 

"Captain Rogers, you can let go of me now." She teased. 

"I... yeah. Sorry." He finally mustered out and let her go. She smiled at his nervousness and leaned up to kiss his cheek. 

"Good luck this year, Steve. Hopefully it's not as weird as the last." She whispered into his ear and he shivered. Peggy slid her hand down his chest as she moved away and Steve let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Bucky slapped him on the back, making him jump unexpectedly. 

"That's my boy." He praised as he reached up to wipe the lipstick off of Steve's cheek. "Let's get you a drink." Bucky said and turned around to the bar. Steve glanced up to see Peggy look at him over her shoulder as she left the pub. She smiled and continued out the front door. Steve looked down at his shoes with the same boyish grin he didn't know he was expressing. Steve had one thought circling through his head. 

_This is gonna be one helluva year._

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say that even though this story doesn't include it, we all know it started off with a bang. ;)
> 
> Happy New Year everyone!
> 
> Sorry I didn't post this weekend. I was in Canada without my laptop.


End file.
